Sard (PPG)
"Sard" is one of the main protagonists in Pandora Planet Gems. Appearance Sard has an average and curvaceous build. His hair is a very dark shade of maroon and his skin is light-red. His gem is embedded in his left shoulder. He wears a sleeveless bodysuit with a red torso and burgundy legs. His arms from the bicep to the wrist are wrapped in bandages. He wears black boots. Personality Sard is and independent gem: he will sometimes go on missions by himself, and isn't afraid to get in a fight without the fear of getting damaged. Despite this, he acts like a leader to the rest, coming up with reasons and conclusions, and is a good observationist. He is also very violent when it comes to battle. Abilities All Gems have various powers, including the ability to invoke a weapon, change shape, and strength, agility, speed, and skill beyond human capabilities. Sard can also take refuge in his gemstone after being wounded to heal, and is also capable of fusion. Fusions * When fused with Amazonite, they form Ruby-Zoisite. Skillset ''' * '''Martial Arts: Sard is likewise prone to using martial art skills in battle, such as grappling, throwing, or simply punching his opponent. Because of his status as a high-ranking gem soldier, the two central parts mix into a fighting style that isn't like common fighting. Unique Abilities * Magmokinesis: Sard has been shown to have immense power over magma and fire material. His reason why this happens is the same for Amazonite. * Mysterious Arm Power: For the past 100 years, Sard has wrapped his arms from the biceps down in bandages to obscure an accident that had happened when he fell into an active volcano. This was later revealed that from his biceps to his wrist, that part of his mass was replaced by molten lava. Relationships Amazonite ' Sard and Amazonite have a good standing relationship. The two work well together in combat. However, Sard will get annoyed if Amazonite goes beyond his rules, as shown in "Disharmony". 'Moonstone ' Not much is known about their relationship. However, Moonstone respects Sard as a leader figure 'Chrysoberyl Like all of the gems on the infantry, Sard knows the least about Chrysoberyl. The two know each other pretty well though. Sky Blue Sapphire Not much is known about their relationship, but Sard was very stunned when she was poofed by the Masquerade Figure in "Masquerade Massacre". 'Chrome Diopside ' TBA Gemstone Sard's gemstone is located and embedded on his left shoulder. It has a rhombus facet, the front and back are symmetrical, and it has a dark red ring around it, which is usually hidden inside his body, except when he is regenerating. It is a decahedron, specifically a truncated tetragonal dipyramid. Its overall shape is circular. Gemology * Sard is a Red-brown to brown variety of Chalcedony, and is most commonly confused for Carnelian. * The terms sard and sardonyx are often subject to confusion in the gemstone world. The first thing to make clear is that sard and sardonyx, despite the similarity in the names, actually refer to different gemstone varieties, though both are types of microcrystalline quartz. Sard is a type of solid-colored chalcedony quartz, while sardonyx is a type of bandedagate. * The distinction between sard and carnelian is less clear. Carnelian is brown-red to orange chalcedony, which is colored by impurities of iron oxide. Sard has traditionally been used to refer to darker brown chalcedony. The browner the hue and/or the darker the tone, the more likely it is that chalcedony will be called sard rather than chalcedony. But the distinction is not clear-cut. * Sard, sardonyx and carnelian have been used since ancient times, going back as far as the Second Dynasty of Egypt; over 4000 years ago. The empires of Greece and Rome were familiar with the material and cameo carvings have been dated to the Roman periods. There are also biblical references to these gems, such as in the High Priest's Breastplate. In the days of the Roman Empire, intaglios of Mars, the god of war, were often carved in sard and worn by officers. There is still a planetary association between Mars and sard, probably due to this early use. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Jadad2131's Content Category:OCs Category:Pandora Planet Gems Characters Category:Fanon Characters